


Согреться

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Согреться

Кофе в чашках остывает еще до первого глотка. И белый фарфор ледяной. Ичиго вглядывается в густую, тягуче-черную жидкость, и ему чудится огромный зрачок. Или, может, бесконечный в своей глубине провал рта.  
Вся посуда у них кипенно-белая. И простыни. Улькиорра не терпит ярких цветов и пестрых узоров. То ли они оскорбляют его вкус, то ли раздражают глаза.  
Ичиго, в общем-то, все равно. Когда принесенные им из дома идиотские пестрые кружки с птичками обнаруживаются в мусорке, едва ли не растертые в пыль, он просто пожимает плечами и покупает классические белые.  
У них есть еще один приятный плюс. Цветом они точно в тон бледных, тонкокостных пальцев Улькиорры. И такие же гладкие и холодные. Ичиго нравится смотреть, как мягкие подушечки скользят, обнимая чашку, смыкаются каменно, как вздрагивает при глотке горло. Когда узкие, четко очерченные губы осторожно пробуют кофе, внутри что-то едва ощутимо дергается.  
Ичиго прислоняется бедром к краю стола – его ведет, и кофе идет волнами, едва не выплескиваясь на пальцы. Маленький шторм в белых берегах. На кухне пока есть только один стул.  
Улькиорра ест мало и, похоже, не различает вкуса, но Ичиго продолжает изучать кулинарные книги Юзу. Иногда, стыдясь своей неумелости, просто покупает что-нибудь необычное в супермаркетах.  
– И как вы это пьете? – не возмущение, не интерес – задумчивый вопрос, будто для одной лишь статистики.  
– Многим помогает сохранять трезвость мыслей, – Ичиго уже привык к такому тону к таким вопросам. – А кто-то пьет, чтобы согреться.  
У Улькиорры огромные глаза, которые светятся в темноте. Когда он молчит и думает о чем-то своем, радужка едва заметно мерцает. Белый фарфор и белая кожа окрашиваются зеленью. В эти минуты на его спокойное, чуть отрешенное лицо приятно смотреть, особенно если не ждешь ответа.  
Ичиго жаждет увидеть в его взгляде хоть что-нибудь, кроме бесконечного спокойствия. Это начинает превращаться в манию. Каждую минуту он вглядывается в узкое, бледное лицо с еще больше заострившимися в последнее время скулами.  
Думать о ком-то еще Ичиго не хочет. Если бы он нуждался в постоянном эмоциональном отклике, согласился бы пойти в кино с Химе, которая, запинаясь и краснея, все время предлагает что-нибудь веселое. Если бы ему захотелось поддержки и пары хороших пинков, чтобы прийти в себя, стоило бы почаще улыбаться Рукии. Есть много возможностей.  
Странно, что такому, как он, жизнь выдает столько вариантов.  
Но ему так уютно молчать и пить холодный, неумело сваренный и оттого скрипящий на зубах кофе и глядеть на пальцы Улькиорры. Что-то важное забыто, какой-то простой и понятный рецепт выживания. Словно он разучиться дышать.  
– Это нелогично, – Куросаки даже кажется в первую секунду, что ему послышалось. Слишком много слов за последние пять минут. – Чтобы согреться, нужно что-то горячее.  
Ну и как объяснить ему, что в этом проклятом месте даже огонь почти не греет! Бесконечные пустоши выпивают любую искру жара и жизни, которая попадает в их объятия. И Айзен, строя свой многокомнатный гроб, так и не смог этого изменить.  
Ичиго чуть наклоняется вперед, всего на несколько сантиметров. Едва дышит, ступая на тонкий лед. С Улькиоррой никогда не угадаешь, за что заработаешь очередное сломанное ребро. Но фарфорово-белые пальцы по прежнему сжимают чашку, и Ичиго медленно, будто собирается погладить змею, накрывает их своими и невнятно шипит сквозь зубы, обжигаясь холодом.  
– Ты – ледышка, – шепчет он, заглядывая в яркие глаза. – Любой кофе заморозишь.  
Улькиорра совершенно не понимает шуток – у него какое-то необычайное чувство юмора, заключенное скорее в восприятии мира. Иначе как выдерживать таких идиотов вокруг?  
Он сдержанно и с достоинством кивает, признавая в шутке Ичиго непреложную истину.  
А Куросаки только сильнее сжимает пальцы, обволакивает его ладони своими. Это все равно, что согревать камень, тысячу лет пролежавший во льду. Острые худые костяшки болезненно врезаются в кожу. Улькиорра такой колючий, ранящий. Он весь – лезвия с режущими кромками наружу: не подходи, не трогай, а обнимешь – так и вовек не соберешься по кускам.  
Ичиго лихорадочно гладит узкие ладони, выступающие косточки запястий, совершенные до горечи изгибы больших пальцев. Холодные. Ледяные. Его собственная кожа пылает, и хочется закрыть глаза. Улькиорра смотрит спокойно, чуть вопросительно, как, бывает, поглядывает породистый кот, к которому неосторожный гость тянет руки. Эдакое: «Да ты, человек, с ума сошел, не иначе…»  
Сошел. И все еще идет, держась за эти призрачно белые руки, чудом вернувшиеся из праха. Останавливаться Ичиго не намерен.  
Он бросается на колени, как когда-то бросался в битву, обнажая меч уже в полете. Теперь движение заканчивается совсем другой атакой. Губы мгновенно немеют, еле двигаются, но Ичиго все равно ранит чужую кожу торопливыми поцелуями. Это почти невероятно, но подушечки постепенно согреваются.  
Ичиго чувствует себя неожиданно остро, до безумия живым. Всего-то и потребовались для этого – теплые подушечки пальцев, к его удивлению нежные, бархатные. Будто эти ладони никогда не сжимали меч.  
Дыхание жарко сбивается и приходится отстраниться, чтобы отдышаться, набрать воздуха.  
И в тот же миг чашка летит вниз. Неостановимо, кувыркается, разбрызгивая в полете черную жижу, раскалывается на три куска и еще десяток мелких осколков, так похожих на разбитую маску Пустого. Ичиго смотрит лишь секунду и слышит – кажется впервые за все время – вздох Улькиорры.  
– К счастью, – Куросаки поднимается с колен одним резким рывком, уже не осторожничая, нарушая все допустимые дистанции, вздергивая Улькиорру на руки и просто забрасывая на плечо.  
Тело под белой арранкарской формой страшно тощее, жилистое, каждое ребрышко врезается ему в плечо, а острая коленка вот-вот проткнет бок, но Ичиго хочется смеяться – впервые после окончания войны.  
Улькиорра умеет с достоинством молчать даже в такой позе. Даже сброшенным бесцеремонно на постель.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – в его голосе все еще крошится лед.  
– Не думай, – соглашается Ичиго, прижимаясь губами к шее над черной пустотой. – Это вредно.  
Да вот же он, тот самый рецепт. И как можно позабыть?  
Не думать. В бою, на войне застывать посреди поля боя с мечом наголо, решая для себя смысл существования – значит заранее проиграть.  
Чем хуже простая жизнь? Вот он застывает, задумывается весь последний год. И войны уже нет. И противников тоже. Да только Ичиго все равно проигрывает.  
Прав Кенпачи – жизнь это бой.  
Ичиго дергает белое – какой же он весь чистый, слепящий – косоде и дышит на кожу, заставляя ее расцветать, обретать цвет. А если вот так? Языком, как кончиком клинка, слегка царапнуть и сразу отступить, слушая очередной слабый вздох.  
Не говорить, не думать – раздевать, ласкать, целовать. Нападать, так уж нападать, чтобы у противника не осталось сил к сопротивлению.  
Ичиго гладит пальцы – не оледенели ли снова, а они сжимаются, стискивают простыни в кулак.  
Выпад. Защита.  
Взгляды скрещиваются, и Ичиго не собирается пропускать этот удар. Он бросается вперед, скользит по-кошачьи вдоль обнаженной уже груди и трогает чужие губы своими. Бледные, узкие, с вечно опущенными уголками, они на вкус напоминают снег, горчат железом и дымом. Ичиго думает мимолетно – откуда, из какой жизни Улькиорра несет с собой этот привкус, и слизывает его – весь без остатка.  
Языки сталкиваются, сплетаются. Еще теснее, еще. Дальше уже невозможно, но Ичиго все равно двигается, роняет тонкое поджарое тело, подминает под себя, втискивая между бедер колено.  
Вот уж там-то Улькиорра горячий. Такой восхитительно горячий, что крыша улетает на веки вечные. Ичиго знает, что не вернется из этого боя. Он и не слишком-то хочет возвращаться.  
– Ты соображаешь, что и с кем ты делаешь? – голос едва не срывается на шепот, и Ичиго ликует, торжествуя победу.  
– Мне надеть маску, чтобы напомнить, что мы равны? – интересуется он.  
Говорить, когда в паху вот-вот загорится одежда, ему не нравится. Секунду, прежде чем закрыть глаза, он смотрит в лицо Улькиорры. Узкий вертикальный зрачок походит на крошечную трещинку в обрамлении зеленого пламени. Веки опускаются, но пламя сияет и через них, а потом – и сквозь опущенные веки Ичиго. Возможно, он просто ослеп. Больше никогда ничего не увидит кроме нереальной зелени радужки Улькиорры.  
И не надо.  
Одежда – ужасно неловкая составляющая. Ичиго дергается, чертыхается, пытаясь одновременно стянуть хакама с себя и распутать пояс арранкарской формы. Даже зубы идут в ход, слишком уж хочется поскорее прижаться, потереться и впитать в себя чужой запах и вкус.  
Улькиорра тяжело дышит. Грудь в распахнутом косоде поднимается и опускается, маленькие бледные соски дразняще двигаются возле губ Ичиго – удержаться нет никаких сил.  
С особой остротой он понимает вдруг, что это дыхание меняет все.  
– Еще раз… еще раз изобразишь мне тут кучку пепла, – шепчет яростно Ичиго, раздирая ткань пояса пальцами, – я тебя из-под земли достану.  
Почему именно Улькиорра, Ичиго и сам себе ответить не в силах. Может, по глупости с самого начала. Из-за того, что Химе замялась на миг, определяясь, за кого будет болеть.  
Ичиго все еще задается иногда вопросом – а не будь он так сильно ранен, победи он Улькиорру, побежала бы Орихиме лечить его?  
Он знает ответ. Он сам побежал.  
И нашел.  
Улькиорра бледный, как лунный серп в окне. Его тело, должно быть, родилось из лунного света в начале времен. Только сейчас он на ущербе, вот потому-то такой тонкий. И гнется навстречу, точно молодой месяц.  
Ичиго уже не может удивляться, а Улькиорра, видно, все для себя решил. Он атакует в ответ. Пальцы зарываются в волосы Ичиго, и тот жмурится от удовольствия, даже когда его болезненно тянут вниз за отросшие пряди. Это приглашение к танцу клинков.  
Ичиго чуть прогибается, прижимаясь тесно. Не может сдержаться и трется всем телом, как блудливый кот. Это слишком хорошо, и Улькиорру трясет на ответном движении.  
В зеленых, чуть прикрытых глазах какое-то острое недоумение от собственной реакции, и Ичиго хочется заржать и зацеловать его одновременно, от мысли, что подобные прикосновения впервые не только для него самого. Но больше всего хочется двигаться до потери сознания. Мокро, влажно и совершенно невыносимо.  
Он вжимается лбом в подушку, жмурится до слез, сжимая тощие ребра до хруста, до дрожи. Тихий, почти забитый и спрятанный стон звучит ему победным гимном.  
Простыни, горячие, мокрые от пота и спермы, липнут к коже, но Ичиго слишком спокойно и уютно, чтобы даже перекатиться на другое место. Он только косится на бледную щеку, на ухо под волосами и костяными пластинами. Ему по-детски любопытно, не мешает ли этот шлем спать.  
Совершенно не мешает.  
В этом мире утро не наступает никогда. Ичиго лежит на постели, которую сам отыскал среди уцелевших лабиринтов Лас Ночес, на простынях, которые принес в Уэко Мундо из Генсея, и смотрит в насмешливый надрез месяца.  
Месяц насмехается над ним и похож больше всего на улыбку Ичимару Гина.  
Рядом сонно и расслабленно дышит Улькиорра. Ичиго тоже дышит – впервые за последний год – и чувствует, как жизнь возвращается в застывшее нутро. И почему-то делается страшно от мысли, что спасти его от безумия смог только полуживой недобиток-арранкар, которого Ичиго сначала выхаживал, выпаивал по капле собственной реяцу, а потом пытался хоть как-то расшевелить.  
Привычка заботиться быстро въедается в кровь, становясь необходимостью.  
Там, за Гаргантой, его ждут. Сестры готовят ужин, друзья, наверняка, тоже заглянут в гости. Отец кивнет, провожая понимающим взглядом.  
Ичиго медленно выбирается из постели. Сухой холодный воздух покусывает липкую кожу, царапает легкие изнутри, заставляя спешить, натягивать одежду еще быстрее, искать в темноте сумку. Пальцы скользят по ручке двери медленно, осторожно, и Ичиго до дрожи хочется обернуться, посмотреть на спящего Улькиорру.  
– Уходишь?  
Это как самый верный, самый последний удар. Ичиго чувствует, замерев, прижавшись лбом к двери, как входит под сердце сталь, и пальцы разжимаются, роняя сумку с учебниками выпускного класса.  
Улькиорра никогда не спрашивает, уходит ли он. Улькиорре все равно. Было все равно.  
Ичиго медленно, шаг за шагом возвращается обратно к постели. Этот поединок он проиграл.  
И ничуть не жалеет.  
Стоит обнять Улькиорру, он приникает всем телом – удивительно теплый. Согревшийся.


End file.
